


That Sure is Some Great Friendship

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, M/M, Possibly OOC, Threesome - M/M/M, thought heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Acrobaleno's curse has lifted Reborn and Colonnello can now do the things they've always been wanting to do. Rx27xColo<br/>Uke!Tsuna with Seme!Reborn and Colonnello</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sure is Some Great Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit language, explicit sex, language kink
> 
> If someone speaks or knows Italian well, please correct me on my mistakes.
> 
> AUish lets all pretend that the Milliefore shit didn't happen, but there is still the cure just another way to break it though.

\--------

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't so happy when he met baby Reborn and Colonnello. To be blunt…they were cruel and so spartan like. When he first encountered Reborn he hated the idea of having him around and the fact that he was going to become his home tutor and his personal trainer to become a mafia boss, anyone could say they would hate that right? So when he met Colonnello he outright already didn't like the baby though he thought it was a little cute how his bird—a pelican maybe he doesn't really know birds well— carried him around. And he certainly didn't like him even more when he turned out to be a spartan like Reborn. Oh and don't even get him started on the baby's relationship with each other. They were so cruel and always wanting to outdo the other. So when they were near each other there was bound to be a disaster.

He doesn't think he'll ever forget the day he went to Mafia Land. Why? Maybe because he came close to dying there not once but three times. The first time he didn't answer the scary looking man or bribe him right, that was a total failure. Second, was when he was pushed off the cliff—by the baby's mind you, he didn't plan on dying today—into the awaiting whirlpool down below, and the third time was when Skull had to come and mess everything up with his damn octopus.

Though even after all his near death experiences with them or because of them—he has grown to like both Colonnello and Reborn. He was so damn happy for them to when they finally got the curses lifted from them. Tsuna couldn't wait to see what they would look like in their adult forms. It was exciting to say the least. Anyone who knew about the Acrobaleno curse would be excited right? To see what they would look like as adults. The Acrobaleno had to go someplace, he didn't know where but before they left they had both said 'They will be back soon.' Which left Tsuna in question and undetained eagerness.

It wasn't until four and a half hours later that he heard knocking(pounding)at the door. Tsuna put down his cup of warm tea and jumped up from the chair that he was sitting at in the kitchen. He stood behind the door exhaling a breath he felt extremely nervous for some reason. As if he was meeting new people, which in a way he kinda sorta was maybe? He reached for the doorknob with a sweaty palm his hands shaking slightly. Turning the knob slowly he exhaled another breath and opened the door.

The difference between the two were like night and day. The first thing he noticed was black combat boots that had mud at the sole and sides and black sleek Sutor Mantellassi shoes that were noticeably clean. He then noticed as he trailed his eyes higher—were some baggy denim green pants that had pockets with a black military cartridge belt around the hoops. The other person was obviously wearing an Ermenegildo Zegna suit. The one to the left wore a simple white T-shirt under a military looking jacket—which also had many pockets and it had the collars pulled up around the neck and red cuffs pulled up at the hands. The one to the right wore an yellowish orange looking undershirt with a black tie. Looking up at both of their heads he noticed the left man wore a camo bandanna around his shaggy blonde hair that had a 01 in white letters within a circular black badge. The other had a black fedora with a thick orange ribbon going around the top. What he noticed last the beautiful blue eyes and the smoky black eyes both staring back at him with identical smirks.

Tsuna stared a moment mouth opened in surprise as he stared at the two incredibly handsome men in front of him. ' _When the hell did they get so hot.'_

"Well aren't you going to welcome us in, No Good-Tsuna?" Tsuna stuttered over his words blushing but promptly shut his mouth as he had to step aside as Reborn rudely forced his way inside followed by Colonnello who had shut the door behind him. Tsuna rolled his eyes at Reborn's dramatic gesture. Of course when the other wasn't looking though. _'At least Colonnello is a bit nicer.'_

He followed the taller men into the kitchen where they sat themselves at the table, Reborn taking the head of the table while Colonnello sat at the other end of the table where he also placed his legs upon the table. This causing Tsuna to shake his head. They hadn't said much yet…and haven't abused him yet either, which was different to say the least. ' _Maybe their personality changed as they got back to themselves.'_ But neithers attitude changed.

"Would you like an espresso, I did something different to it, so I was thinking you'd like to have a taste of it, Reborn? I made some before you got here as well as some warm tea."

"I'd like to taste something." Was muttered out from Reborn. Earning a smirk from Colonnello who had heard this at the end of the table.

"Hm did you say something Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he shuffled through the cupboard for some cups.

"I said I'd like to have a taste of some of it." Tsuna shook his head at this as he took out the two cups he wanted. He poured out the espresso in one cup placing it in two hands with one around the bottom and the other around the handle of the cup. He sat the cup out in front of Reborn watching with eager eyes as Reborn took the cup in his hands and brought up to his lips.

Reborn hid a smirk from behind his cup as he watched Tsuna look at him in eager and nervousness as he bit his lip. He took a gulp of the espresso and placed it back on the table. "Well…I like it. Good job at not being No Good-Tsuna." Tsuna smiled brightly at his words as he blushed lightly.

He turned back to Colonnello who seemed to be glaring at Reborn. ' _Seems like they still like to rival with each other, ugh men sheesh.'_

"Colonnello would you like some tea?" He asked bringing the blondes attention to him as he brought down his glare to speak.

"No thanks, kora." Tsuna shook his head at this as he moved to sit down in the middle seat at the table. They waited in silence a little as they both waited for Reborn to finish his espresso.

Tsuna sat a hand on his chin as he leaned his elbow on the table with his other hand in his lap. He looked at the men accompanying him as Reborn continued to drink while Colonnello fished out a at knife from his pockets. _'They sure are really handsome now, and they both have nice jawlines, and beautiful eyes.'_ He heard a snort to the left of him. He turned to look at Reborn who was smirking at him with his hat covering his eyes.

"What's so funny Reborn, I didn't think you found anything funny besides my misery." Colonnello laughed out from the end of the table. Reborn sat down his cup that was most likely empty now. _'Uh-oh what did a do wrong and here it was with everything going perfectly fine to with no beatings with punching or kicking. What was it? Was it because I didn't offer any food is that why because only normal people offer food right.'_

"Tsuna watch your words don't forget who you're speaking to and since you're wondering, it's just that you seem to forget that I can read minds." Tsuna gasped and turned red this catching Colonnello's attention.

Colonnello stabbed his knife down into the table making Tsuna flinch. "What did he say, kora!" Reborn smirked at the blushing Tsuna who had two hands covering his mouth. Then he looked towards Colonnello.

"He thinks—and I quote—that we're handsome and have nice eyes and that we apparently have nice jaws" Reborn looked back over at Tsuna who now had both hands over his face, but you could still are the red on his face.

"Oh…really now, kora?" Colonnello smirked as he picked his knife from the table folding it up and put it back into his pocket.

"I guess we should do something about it hmm?" Reborn inquired as he looked to the blonde who was moving to get up.

Colonnello's boots thumped loudly against the wooden floor and seemingly got louder as he neared Tsuna. The blushing male felt a weight on the back of his chair and a presence behind him.

Tsuna felt a warm breath on his ear blowing against it gently. He inhaled at the feeling of the soft licks at his ear. "W-what are you d-doing?" Though his question was left unanswered. He gasped bringing his hands down quickly as his chair was tipped back fast, though he didn't fall as it was held up with the two back legs still on the ground. He looked up at Colonnello briefly meeting his blue eyes. Chapped lips met with soft smooth ones in an upside down kiss.

He gasped again when he felt chapped lips upon his. This caused the blonde to slip a wet tongue in his mouth. The tongue poked at his rubbing it thoroughly. Tsuna moaned as his hands tightened around the table ledge more. He shyly poked his tongue into Colonnello's mouth which was immediately sucked on. Tsuna moaned in his mouth as the blonde sucked on it harder.

They broke apart for air that was needed for both of them. He thought he heard a 'Don't fucking push me outta the way, kora.' from somewhere. Tsuna's eyes were half closed but misty so he was surprised when a strong hand placed itself on his chin to turn his head around. _'I forgot that he was in the room…'_ He was more surprised when he felt a mouth on his, that tasted like espresso. He scrunched his nose up at the bitter taste but accepted the soft mouth that was on his own mouth.

Reborn's hand cupped Tsuna's face when he removed himself from the kiss to placing his thumb to his bottom lip to slip his thumb in which Tsuna sucked on as he looked up at Reborn to see his salacious smirk and darkened eyes. His mouth widened when the other took his thumb in his own mouth to suck at it before crossing his arms around his torso, looking down as of waiting for something.

"W-what was that for!? You don't just go and do that to someone!" Tsuna turned to look at Colonnello who was grinning with darkened blue eyes and to Reborn who still had the same look on his face.

"You know you want it Tsuna." Reborn said getting a look from Tsuna that all but said he was right—as he walked towards Tsuna to lift up the blushing boy. Tsuna automatically wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck and his legs around his waist. He was incredibly embarrassed when Reborn cupped his ass with his hands and long fingers his hands momentarily rubbing it and swatting at it.

He put his head on Reborn's shoulder to nuzzle his neck. ' _Well if he's going to tease me then I'll do it right back.'_ Tsuna looked out at the corner as his eyes noticing they were walking upstairs. He kissed and licked along Reborn's neck as he looked back at Colonnello who licked his lips and winked at Tsuna which made Tsuna blush lightly. He felt the hands on his ass grip him tighter as he sucked on his pulse point.

"You better fucking watch yourself or I'll fuck you raw." Tsuna giggled against his neck as he tightened his legs around his hips. He felt Reborn shuffle one arm fully around him as the other moved to do something else—which was to open the door. He was thrown harshly against his bed landing on his elbows with his legs spread wide open.

He heard Colonnello shut the door behind them as his attention was caught to watch Reborn take off his suit leaving him in his yellowish orange undershirt and tie to which he placed on Tsuna's nightstand along with his hat to reveal his spiky black hair. "What the hell you're starting without me, kora." He looked to Colonnello who was taking off his military jacket and bandana to which he threw onto the ground. He took off baggy white T-shirt pulling it over his head with two hands that instantly revealed his toned abs.

' _God damn he looks so hot.'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at Colonnello who was wearing no shirt but his green denim pants which were low on his hips and he still had his black combat boots on. He had his one hand on his hip as other rubbed at his head, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair

His attention then went to the side of him as Tsuna felt weight dip the bad. "You think I'm hotter though right Sawada?" Reborn questioned as he brought his hands to the rim of Tsuna's shirt pulling it off the brunette. During this he felt another weight on a the other side of him—Colonnello.

"I-I think both of you a-are equally beautiful." He squeaked out as strong—non-gentle—hands roamed his chest.

He heard a snort from the blonde who had his lips attached to his neck sucking at it—most likely leaving a mark. "Don't be corny, No Good-Tsuna." Reborn replied as he twisted one of the brunette's small pink nipple.

Tsuna moaned out while fisting his hands into the bed sheets. "R-Reborn…Colonnello p-please more..I want more." As the blonde brought one hand to play with his nipple—squeezing it harshly as he did so—while his mouth moved from sucking to leaving kisses up his neck. Reborn bent down to suck at Tsuna's nipple earning more louder moans from the one above. The spiky haired male trailed one hand down the moaning males chest, stopping to rub below his navel for a small bit. Hearing a groan from Tsuna as he rubbed there he trailed his hand back down to unbutton the males blue jeans. With one hand he took his pants off though they stopped at his ankles. Tsuna kicked his pants off the rest of the way onto the floor.

Colonnello moved the hand he had placed on Tsuna's sides upwards to turn Tsuna's head towards him. He sucked on the others tongue while his other hand stopped playing with his nipples to rub at the brunette's neck. The blonde male felt small cold hands rub at his abs causing him to clench his teeth. Colonnello moved his mouth away to speak "You're so fucking cute, kora."

Reborn stopped sucking at Tsuna's now red nipple to look at the other giving more attention to the blonde. He caught the softly panting male's chin kissing him gently about to let go of his mouth but stilled to bite down hard at his lips. Tsuna let out a surprised sound as he reeled back quickly. "What the heck Reborn!"

"Don't give that idiot so much attention." Reborn said as he narrowed his eyes at the both of them. At the same time both Tsuna and Colonnello thought the same thing…' _He's jealous.'_

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tug at his boxers pulling them to his knees. Tsuna squeaked as he tried to close himself but Reborn held his slim legs wide open. He smirked showing his teeth lightly as he looked up to the grinning Colonnello. "Chi dovrebbe scopare lui prima?" (Who should fuck him first?)

''Si dovrebbe ho intenzione di guardarlo in faccia cazzo allora dovremmo passare, kora " (You should I'm going to face fuck him then we should switch.)

Tsuna had no idea what they were saying but it was hot as hell especially as the deep rumble of their voices surrounded him. Reborn looked down to see the see Tsuna's lustful gaze staring back at him. "What's the matter?"

Tsuna shakily inhaled a breath as he asked them, "C-can you both speak Italian again. I-it's hot when you do." He shyly looked down completely forgetting his nakedness.

He felt a hand tug at his scalp making him look back at the still grinning blonde. "Does it turn you on, kora?" All the answers both Reborn and Colonnello needed were solved as Tsuna blushed and nodded his head barely.

"What else would you like us to do?" Tsuna turned his eyes to Reborn. Still nervous about his lower body being naked as he shifted slightly.

"U-um p-please touch me…d-down there." Reborn rolled his eyes at Tsuna. But did so anyways, before Reborn could touch him he first told him to turn over and get onto his knees. When done Reborn reached under him to stroke at Tsuna's cock. He wrapped his calloused hand around the brunette's leaking cock tugging at it with a harsh jerk upward.

Tsuna groaned as he let his head fall back on Colonnello's lap. He brought his hand up while the other was in his mouth biting down on it to keep his moans in. He rubbed a Colonnello's bulge in his pants. He brought the blonde out of his pants pulling his boxers down underneath his sac.

Tsuna felt Reborn's other hand join his dick as he used a finger to rub across his slit making him moan "Reborn." as he also tightened his grip on the blonde's throbbing erection getting a groan from him. He felt his pre-cum start to drip more as Reborn stroked his erection up and down giving it harsh tugs every time he went back up.

The fedora man rubbed his finger hard against the slit pressing his tip to it hard. He twisted his hand around harder squeezing it tightly. Tsuna's cries for more egged him to move both hands away to begin preparing the boy. Reborn pulled a vial of something out of his front pocket to unscrew it and rub over his fingers.

Tsuna was rubbing at Colonnello's dick when he felt two hands open up his cheeks. He gasped thrusting his hips in the air when he felt a cool substance fall onto his hole. He tightened his grip on Colonnello—who tightened a hand in his hair while moaning—when he felt Reborn's finger circle at the rim of his hole before entering it gently.

A slick finger enters him smoothly to rub at his inner walls. Tsuna moaned out as the substance warmed up on his hole and in his ass. It felt as if it was tingling his insides. "Ahhh R-Reborrrnn…feels…feels so good." He reached a hand back to rub at his hole he scooped a little up reached back up to Colonnello who was moaning softly as Tsuna sped his movements up around his cock. He rubbed the warming lube onto the blonde's balls as he felt another finger enter him scissoring open and prodding gently. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable and stung just a bit. Tsuna watched the blondes face as he groaned at the feeling of his balls begin to tingle and warm.

Reborn put a third slicked finger in Tsuna's hot walls to which he got a small pained groan from the other. He scratched along Tsuna's walls earning a loud moan in return. Reborn went deeper inside to stretch him better so that he could fit around his cock. He pulled his fingers out deeming Tsuna stretched enough as he heard a whine from the brunette. He flexed his fingers to look at the lube that left strings connected between his fingers. He looked down at the sheets they were laying on. _'Eh Tsuna will have to wach it later anyways.'_ He processed in wiping his hand against the sheets.

He put the warming lube on his hard cock and onto his slit covering it fully. He looked at Tsuna who's small mouth had started to suck on Colonnello's cock head with his one hand pumping at the blonde's base as he had his other hand on the others thigh kneading it gently. Colonnello had his hands running through the Tsuna's hair with his head thrown back and eyes closed. He let out a small 'tch' to which Colonnello heard he lifted his head some to stare at Reborn who was scowling at him. The blonde responded to his look with a smirk. ' _Fucking bastard wanted me to go first because he'd be the one getting pleasure from Tsuna first, God damn sly bastard.'_

He stopped looking at the smug Colonnello to speak to Tsuna who could only nod as his mouth was full with cock. "I'm fucking you now Tsuna." He placed his leaking head at the tip of the brunette's slick asshole. In one swift thrust he entered him fully and it was just as he thought is was tight and unused. ' _That'll change with me and Colonnello around as adults now.'_ Reborn thought to himself with a drawn _out groan._ Tsuna let out a loud _'_ Reborn _'_ when he was swiftly entered making him throw his head backwards _,_ having Colonnello's hands to fall free from his hair _._

"Fottuto inferno."(Fucking hell) Reborn tightened his hands on Tsuna's hips when he moaned at his Italian.

Colonnello slid one hand back to Tsuna's hair as he looked up from him to Reborn. "Is he tight, kora."

"Mmm yeah." Tsuna groaned out as Reborn and Colonnello not giving him attention. He thrust his hips back fucking himself onto Reborn's cock. Tsuna moaned out a long, 'Yes harder' when Reborn thrusted into him hard while at the same time slapping his ass as a punishment. "Don't fucking move again."

Colonnello let out a chuckle, "Ah look he's acting like a whore, kora." He tugged at Tsuna's spiky brown hair bringing him downwards to his cock. He took his own cock in hand stroking it once in front of Tsuna's awaiting face. The boy watched as the blonde stroked himself once as his pre-cum came up through the slit. He took his hard thickness into his hand putting the head into his mouth. He moved his tongue over the slit lapping up the cum that came up as he pumped at Colonnello's base getting much louder moans from the man. He pulled off to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of his cock and onto the pulsing vein that ran through it. He moved to take more into his mouth but a thrust from behind made him take in a lot more as Reborn started to pound his insides.He teared up as he gagged a bit on the blonde's weeping cock though he quickly became accustomed to it.

Reborn fucked Tsuna's tight ass, his cock was tingling because of the lube adding more arousal to him. His thickness rubbed against his walls looking for the moaning brunette's prostate. Tsuna moaned around Colonnello's cock its vibrations caused him to moan out and double over the male who's was being thrusted back and forth onto his cock. Tsuna licked at his heavy cock dragging it deeper and deeper into his mouth as the blonde let out repeated 'Cazzos' (fuck).

Salvia was heavily trailing down his chin and his jaw hurt as such a large cock has been in it for a while, he didn't mind though since it was Colonnello. He just wanted to please the ones in bed with him. Tsuna moved his hand that was pumping at Colonnello's base to his balls rubbing them while making the lube that's on his sac heat up more. Colonnello moaned as he tightened his hands in Tsuna's hair moving his own hips into his mouth, face fucking him.

Reborn fucked into Tsuna harder tightening his hands around the others hips harder. Tsuna let out a loud muffled moan. Taking a guess as to what it was Reborn pounded into that spot continually. "Ti guardano come una prostituta, di accattonaggio e gemendo come un rubinetto affamato slut." (Look at you acting like a whore, begging and moaning like a cock hungry slut) Reborn pounded into his prostate with each thrust.

"Così avido di più cazzo, vuole soffocare su di esso, non è vero, kora." (So greedy for more cock, want to choke on it, don't you, kora) Colonnello moaned out tugging on his hair to have Tsuna swallow up more of his cock. The moaning brunette looked up at Colonnello from around the blonde's cock base. He gently squeezed Colonnello's sac as he moved his head off the others throbbing more pulsing cock. He nipped at his sac getting groans from the man above him.

Reborn groaned as he felt the hot walls of Tsuna get tighter pulling him into the moaning boy more. He removed a hand from Tsuna's hip to squeeze his ass and pull it apart looking down as his thick cock went in and out of the brunette's red asshole. He squeezed harder leaving crescent marks on his soft bubble butt. The quiet grunting male moved his hands back to Tsuna's hip. They were certainly going to make pretty little bruises in the morning. He took Tsuna's hips squeezing down painfully tighter, forcing him further onto his cock going in deep. "Dio Cazzo," (Fucking God) he panted he was close and he knew Tsuna was to.

Tsuna loved this so much being fucked from both ends it was incredible to be able to filled, he would love to feel like this forever. To be fucked by them at any given time and to have his ass gape for them to take him whenever they wanted. Their adults forms were too good to be true, they're hot so fucking hot. Who would've thought that adult—turned–baby—back—into—adult—Spartans could be so handsome. _'I wonder what the other Acrobaleno look like now I bet all of them are equally handsome and hot as these two are…or if they can all fuck just as well as Reborn and Colonnello can...I'm sure they all can with how skilled each of them are.'_

Reborn laughed which unearved Tsuna, because that laugh didn't sound so nice it sounded really scary to Tsuna… ' _Oh crap that's right…'_

Reborn stilled inside of Tsuna who was so close to cuming. "You keep forgetting that I read minds No-Good Tsuna. Fucking guess what Colonnello—" the blonde already had his attention on him as he heard the other's scary laugh—"Tsuna here wants to be fucked by the others, we were right he is a whore."

Colonnello let out a breathy laugh as he softly patted Tsuna's hair. "Good and we could all take turns fucking him till he's passed out, maybe we could even get two or three of our dicks up his cute tight little ass, we should record it, kora." All of it sounded absolutely perfect to Tsuna.

"Hm that does sound nice we both know that idiot Skull and Fon wanna fuck him so does both Verde, Viper, and Lal they just won't admit it." Tsuna wiggled his hips back and forth with Reborn's cock still in him. "We should talk about this later." He continued fucking him as felt Tsuna's walls finally tighten around his dick. The brunette moaned loudly out Colonnello and Reborn's names. Reborn came with a loud, 'fuck' as his hot seed splashed in Tsuna's asshole covering his inner walls. Tsuna learned up tiredly giving the blonde one last hard suck, before he realised him quickly with a pop. Colonnello came on Tsuna's face with a long moan.

Tsuna fell back first on his bed looking completely warned out. He felt the bed moving as well as alone shuffling. "Tsuna we aren't done yet. I'm fucking you now, kora." He moaned in protest his head lolling to the side to stare at the man. Colonnello looked at the cum trailing down out of Tsuna's ass. He glared at Reborn again who was now next to Tsuna with his own cock shoved down the others throat. ' _Oh well it's my turn anways._ ' He lifted Tsuna's legs above his shoulders as he penetrated Tsuna's worn out hole sliding in easily.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*whoops cockblocked*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Tsuna was now washed and clean from any fluids. He slept soundly within new sheets as Reborn and Colonnello slept too with the small brunette in the middle. Reborn had an arm on his stomach with a arm under Tsuna's head. Colonnello had an arm wrapped around Tsuna's slim waist with his arm under his head. The door opened to the room as someone walked in.

Nana just got done buying food from the grocery store she placed all of them in the fridge. When she noticed the tea and coffee maker with liquid still inside and the empty coffee cup and two other empty cups. ' _Tsu-kun must've had friends over._ ' She walked upstairs opening the door to see if her Tsu-kun wanted any food. She saw two quite handsome men accompanying him in bed. They both had one arm around Tsuna as they all slept. ' _Tsu-kun has really nice friends, they must be having a sleepover.'_ She smiled softly closing the door gently...thank God the sheets were over them or she could have seen a whole lot of 'close friendship' happening.

_\------_


End file.
